hai_to_gensou_no_grimgalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merry
Mary (メリイ, Merī), also called Merry in anime. Initially known as Wicked Mary or Scary Mary, becomes the new Priest of Haruhiro's party after Manato dies. Appearance Mary is taller than Yume and Shihoru, has pale skin with navy blue hair and blue eyes. In battle, she wears the common Priest's outfit. Personality Her initial standoff behavior and her insistence to decide by herself when or not to heal injured party members has made her very unpopular with previous groups that she joined before Haruhiro's. Later it is revealed that she was quite the contrary, being the cheerful and mood-maker of her first party. It is shown that the party was doing very well. Unfortunately being over-confident, the party dived too deep into an excursion and resulted in Mary running out of magical spells to heal her party members. The tragedy scarred her, leading to her questioning her own worth as a Priest. Plot Level. 1 Mary joins Team Haruhiro as the priest after Manato's death. Level. 2 With their hunting grounds deemed too dangerous for now, Haruhiro brings up the topic of the mines where kobolds, dog-like monsters, roam. Mary still feels the pain of her failure there but decides to go along with the team. As they hunt kobolds, they come across Death Spots, the kobold who wiped out three of Mary's team members. Level. 3 When Haruhiro brings up the topic of the order, Mary is reluctant to make a choice. Haruhiro gives the group a day to decide. When the time for the vote comes, she, along with everyone else, is shocked by Haruhiro's decision to join the invasion but doesn't protest. Team Haruhiro is assigned ladder duty along with Choko's party. During fights with orcs, she stands by Shihoru and protects her from harm. Abilities The Priest class is skilled with the art of healing injuries in the midst of battle. However, this consumes a limited inner power of the priest. Such skills can only be cast or used for limited number of times. It is unknown how long exactly the priest need to rest in order to recover their power again. * Smash: The most basic of Priests self defense skills. Allows a Priest to hit with a massive amount of force using their staff. * Counter Strike ''(Hit Back):' Allows a priest to absorb the momentum and force of a weapon’s attack by blocking and storing it. Then using that force for a follow up strike with their staff. * '''Cure:' A light spell that heals and binds small wounds but does not cause pain to fade. * Heal: Unlike Cure, Heal doesn’t require the Priest to hold their hand close over the injury. It can be used to heal a wounded person from a distance, and is effective for injuries anywhere on the body. * Guard Stance ''(Prepare):' The priest uses their staff to greatly increase their defenses. * '''Light of Judgement '(Blame):''' An offensive spell that utilizes the God of Light Lumiaris’ power to punish their enemies. A spell only used by experienced priests that has a short range and does low damage, but causes the bodies of its targets to go numb and slows their movements for a short duration. * '''Light of Protection ''(Protection)'': A support spell that enhances physical ability, resistance, and speeds up the body's natural healing process. It can be cast on up to six people and lasts for 30 minutes. The hexagon symbol of the God of Light floats over the recipients wrists for the duration of the spell. A noted effect is that the recipients of the spell feel lighter. * Dispel: A spell that turns the undead reducing them to ash. Particularly necessary as conventional weapons cannot kill the undead, as even their severed limbs and heads remain animated. This spell must be used in short range. * Purify: '''A pell that cures poison. * '''Sacrament: '''The highest healing spell that can recover any kind of injury, though it cannot recover lost organs. Mary can only use the spell around two times per day in Volume 4. * '''Assist: '''A single target support spell that stacks with '''Protection. * Revenge: '''A self defense skill. * '''Knock Off: '''A self defense skill. Equipment Volume 6 * Bought a new staff that gave more attack power. Relationships Haruhiro Yume Shihoru Ranta Moguzo Kuzaku Hayashi Ogg Michiki Mutsumi Gallery See Mary/Image gallery Quotes Trivia *Her name was changed to '''Merry in anime adaptation, to sound more like it is in Japanese. *Her hair and clothes style are different in the Light Novel. Navigation After what happened in v11, how are you feeling about Mary's demise? EVERYBODY, SHE'S NOT DEAD. Seriously. She can't be dead, she can't be... Jūmonji-sensei offed her just like that?! WTH, man. She's gonna get revived, right? RIGHT?! That. Is. IT. I'm quitting Grimgar. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Crimson Moon Category:Priest Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro Category:Orion Category:Team Michiki